


Flexibility

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Flexibility

Title: Flexibility  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s Challenge #287: The solar system: Mars  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None that I am aware of.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Flexibility

~

“Here’s one.” Harry handed Severus a picture depicting a statue of Mars. 

Severus frowned. “What are you doing?”

“Helping you.”

Severus sighed. Ever since Minerva had charged him with replacing the statues destroyed during the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry had been volunteering his opinion. “The budget is limited, you know.”

“I know.” Harry slid another photo across. “I just think it’s a great chance to spruce up the school.”

“Indeed.” Severus inspected the pictures. “And is there a reason why all your choices are naked men?”

Harry grinned. “They remind me of you.”

Severus smirked. Perhaps the budget _was_ flexible.

~


End file.
